bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Long Hope Philia
|type = Ending |release date = August 1, 2018 |op/ed number = 5 |starting episode = Episode 52 |ending episode = Episode 63 |previous = Update |next = Kokai no Uta }} is the theme song of the first movie and the fifth ending theme of the My Hero Academia anime adaptation."MUSIC | TVアニメ『僕のヒーローアカデミア』§ ENDING THEME". Retrieved 2018-06-27. It is performed by . The song was composed and written by "My Hero Academia: Two Heroes Movie’s Trailer Previews Theme Song ‘Long Hope Philia’ by Masaki Suda" of the band , who also performed My Hero Academia's ''third opening theme, Sora ni Utaeba. It was produced especially for the movie ''My Hero Academia: Two Heroes. The single was first released in a digital format on July 14, 2018, followed by a physical release on August 1, 2018. Single Track List # # # Characters in Order of Appearance Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 歩くほどに靴底が汚れてく　そんな風に 僕らの魂も磨り減れば影ってしまうよ そんな時に思い出して　君が諦められない理由を 救ったはずが救われたっけ　握ったつもりが握られた手 遍く旅路に光あれ　強さや弱さでは語れないぜ 立ち向かうその一歩ずつが　君の勇敢さの勝利だった 叫ぶ為に息を吸うように　高く飛ぶ為に助走があって 笑う為に僕らは泣いた　それを敗北とは言わない ロングホープ・フィリア |-| Rōmaji= Arukuhodo ni kutsuzoko ga yogoreteku sonna fuu ni Bokura no tamashii mo surihereba kagette shimau yo Sonna toki ni omoidashite kimi ga akiramerarenai riyuu wo Sukutta hazu ga sukuwaretakke Nigitta tsumori ga nigirareta te Amaneku tabiji ni hikari are Tsuyosa ya yowasa de wa katarenai ze Tachimukau sono ippo zutsu ga kimi no yuukansa no shouri datta Sakebu tame ni iki wo suu you ni takaku tobu tame ni josou ga atte Warau tame ni bokura wa naita sore wo haiboku to wa iwanai Ronguhoopu firia |-| English= The more we walk, the dirtier the soles of our shoes get In the same way, our souls develop shadows as they're worn down In times like that, remember why you can't give up I thought I saved you, but think I was saved instead I thought I grabbed your hand, but you actually grabbed mine Let there be light on all of our journeys I can't speak of strength or weakness Each step you took forward was a victory for your bravery Like inhaling in order to shout, an approach is needed to jump high In order to laugh, we cried, and that's not called defeat Longhope Philia TV Size Romaji and English translation by FUNimation Entertainment Full Version Kanji= 歩くほどに靴底が汚れてく　そんな風に　 僕らの魂も磨り減れば影ってしまうよ そんな時に思い出して　君が諦められない理由を　 救ったはずが救われたっけ　握ったつもりが握られた手 遍く旅路に光あれ　強さや弱さでは語れないぜ　 立ち向かうその一歩ずつが　君の勇敢さの勝利だった 叫ぶ為に息を吸うように　高く飛ぶ為に助走があって　 笑う為に僕らは泣いた　それを敗北とは言わない　ロングホープ・フィリア 時を経ては変わってく　街並みも友達も　 大抵は離れて分かる　寄る辺なさは瞭然たる感傷 ましてや自分　僕は僕を離れられぬやましさを背負って　 だから友よ見届けてくれ　変わったのじゃなく変えたのだ 遍く挫折に光あれ　成功、失敗に意味はないぜ　 最終話で笑った奴へ　トロフィーとしてのハッピーエンド 願わなきゃ傷つかなかった　望まなきゃ失望もしなかった　 それでも手を伸ばすからこその　その傷跡を称え給え　ロングホープ・フィリア 諦めて疑って塞いで　期待外れって言われたっけ でも失くしたことが武器になった　それがどん底に咲いた花 遠き友よ　今ではもう蒼い星座　少なからず僕ら生きてる 荷物ならばそれで充分だ 遍く命に光あれ　生きる為に理由はいらないぜ うなだれても踏み留まった　そこをスタートラインと呼ぶんだ 今日の君が笑ったことで　敗北も無駄にはならなかった 故に咲くどん底の花　友よ、末永い希望を　ロングホープ・フィリア |-| Rōmaji= Aruku hodo ni kutsuzoko ga yogoreteku sonna fuu ni bokura no tamashii mo suri hereba kagette shimau yo sonna toki ni omoidashite kimi ga akiramerarenai riyuu wo sukutta hazu ga sukuwaretakke nigitta tsumori ga nigiraretate amaneku tabiji ni hikari are tsuyosa ya yowasa de wa katarenaize tachimukau sono ippo zutsu ga kimi no yuukansa no shouri datta sakebu tame ni iki wo suu you ni takaku tobu tame ni josou ga atte warau tame ni bokura wanai ta sore wo haiboku to wa iwanai LONG HOPE PHILIA toki o hete wa kawatteku machinami mo tomodachi mo taitei wa hanarete wakaru yorube nasa wa ryozentaru kanjou mashite ya jibun boku wa boku wo hanarerarenu yamashisa wo seotte dakara tomoyo mitodokete kure kawatta no janaku kaeta no da amaneku zasetsu ni hikari are seiko shippai ni imi wa nai ze saishuu wa de waratta yatsu e trophy toshite no HAPPY END negawanakya kizutsukanakatta nozomanakya shitsubou mo shinakatta sore demo te wo nobasu kara koso no sono kizuato wo tatae tamae LONG HOPE PHILIA akiramete utagatte fusaide kitai hazure tte iwaretakke demo nakushita koto ga buki ni natta sore ga donzoko ni saita hana toki tomoyo ima dewa mo aoi seiza sukunakarazu bokura ikiteru nimotsu naraba sore de juubun da amaneku inochi ni hikari are ikiru tame ni riyuu wa iranaize unadarete mo fumitodomatta soko start line to yobunda kyou no kimi ga waratta koto de haiboku mo muda ni wa naranakatta yue ni saku donzoko no hana tomoyo suenaigai kibou wo LONG HOPE PHILIA LONG HOPE PHILIA LONG HOPE PHILIA LONG HOPE PHILIA https://www.letssingit.com/masaki-suda-lyrics-long-hope-philia-p6wvvnt Watch Now Trivia *"Philia" is one of the four ancient Greek words for love, along with eros, agape, and storge. It is often translated as "brotherly love." References Site Navigation pl:Long Hope Philia es:Long Hope Philia Category:Music Category:Season 3 05